Louise Françoise le Blanc de La Vallière
by Crimson Grave
Summary: Louise was known by all her peers as the Zero, all her spells blowing up. The second time through she merely pretended they did. Delve into a world where survival has a different meaning, and where the little girl who tried to summon a familiar became Louise Françoise le Blanc de La Vallière. REVERSE SUMMON, Eventual return to Halkegenia via TIME TRAVEL.


It was a beautiful and solemn scene.

Islands, floating everywhere, uncaring of the laws of gravity.

With endless streams of water falling from them in waterfalls, creating the clouds that dotted the skies alongside them.

With the green of trees, the colors of the rainbows enhancing the clouds, and blues of the sky.

It truly looked like paradise.

It was repulsive to the only living being present in the dimension.

Spend a few centuries trapped in the same dimension, with no company, food, or entertainment, and you would probably agree with him.

As it were, he had taken to sleeping most of his time away. He knew he would eventually get out, the prophecy was soon upon him, and by sleeping he could dream of a time when he was not trapped, starved, and so weakened.

He recalled the times when armies faced him and fell, when his scales shown with brilliance of freshly spilled and boiling blood. When mere mention of him brought countries to their knees.

He would curse the goddess, god and their entourage. Chained, and sealed as he was. His name had disappeared from all records, written or otherwise. His memory forgotten by all, even his most devout of worshipers. His scales resembling their previous ones only if one had sucked the oxygen and life out of it completely, as he felt had been done to him.

So he waited. He slept and waited. A few more years and the prophecy will be fulfilled. A few more years and he would be free. A few more years and he would enjoy watching the humans try and change their fate, their destiny.

Is it weird to say that despite wanting to be free, he actually wanted to see destiny changed?

He would still play his part, he would do as dictated by that bitch, but he could hope that someone would put that bitch in her place.

Hopefully such an action would not mean his own end, or having to remain sealed for eternity.

Even as the great being slept on, his thoughts known to none but himself, he snorted, making Fate and the watching souls of the goddess and god responsible for his current predicament wonder as to his thoughts or dreams.

He would never say a word of course. The one known as the great god of the Fomors. The god of time and space. The one that was sealed away only at the cost of many other gods and goddess, with the cost being their own lives.

Such a being could not be known to be placing his hopes on others in a wish to slap the bitch known as Fate.

Besides, who would be able to do such a thing anyway?

* * *

"Louise! She hasn't attempted her summoning yet professor!"

Oh course it had to be that harlot Zerbst who would call me out. Again. Not that it mattered, I was planning on stepping forward anyway as I had yet to summon my 'familiar'. Thanks to her outburst though, once again it made it look like I had been cowering away or hiding.

"Not that it would matter, she would probably just blow everything up like always!"

With the Common Cold's input, suddenly, the entire class was laughing.  
Well, except Tabitha, but she never showed much, she was too nice of a girl even the first time, despite being friends with that damnable Zerbst. Actually, a lot of her actions have been staved off thanks to the only girl shorter than I in our class, even more so this time. It makes me happy to be her friend this time around and that she got such a powerful familiar again.

I shook my head, it was time for me to prove to everyone here that I was a 'true' mage.

It was time for me to summon the 'greatest' familiar, and finally get the attention and responses I deserved. Not that I seeked any such thing anymore.

I walked towards the summoning circle that Professor Colbert had prepared for our class's Springtime Familiar Summoning.

"Now, just as we had studied in our class, please recite the incantation properly, and let your magic flow into the circle. It will provide the conduit to bring forth the being most suitable to you and your element."

I nod in thanks and acknowledgement of Professor Colbert. During the last year and a half I have repeated in this hellish cage known throughout the world as the Tristain Academy of Magic, he has been one two nobles who has treated me fairly and with true kindness.

I almost scoffed at that thought. In a school with over one hundred students, sixteen teachers or staff, including the headmaster and his secretary and the medics. All of them 'nobles', and only five or six of them had truly been or done anything to resemble the definition of the word. One a foreign princess in disguise, not that anyone but myself knew that, with more blood on her tiny lovely hands than anyone except The Flame Snake, Old Osmond, or myself. Who happen to be three of the remaining five to be able to call themselves 'nobles' with anything resembling the truth or pride. Even if none of us would do so or even want to, ESPECIALLY when it was used in the same sentence as to compare us to our 'peers'.

If this had been the first time I was here, if it had been the me of years prior, before my adventure in the Land of Eternity, before I was slapped in the face with the dick of reality. Before I had made real friends, before I had been someone worthy of the title I was born with, before I had met my first and 'true' familiar. If I we were to look back on that spoiled, weak, arrogant, prideful girl.

I wonder what she would have thought of seeing herself as I do today. I wonder how she would have seen me as I am today. Would she be disgusted by how unladylike I am underneath this uniform? Would she be dismayed by the horrors I have witnessed and wrought? Would she be disgusted to know that I would sooner cut down or blow up our so called 'noble' peerage, before I ever LOOK down on the 'lower class' or 'commoners' who serve us?

As I recite the phrase that changed my life forever so long ago. As I recite the phrase that taught me the truth, that made me who I am, that forged Louise Françoise le Blanc de La Vallière into the woman I am today.

Not that anyone can tell… since I am still as tall as I ever was, and never grew up in the other 'womanly' areas. Plus I keep my body's physique hidden under my clothes, so only Tabitha truly knows what I look like. Even mother, sharp as she is, only suspects the amount of change my body has gone through when I went back to my 'home' during our break a few months ago.

Not that she cares enough about me to have followed through or looked too deeply into said suspicions. Probably remarked it as me having some weird growth spurt in the last year at the academy that made me lose all my baby fat at once, and the scars are only visible when I drop the illusion, which I have not done so since I awoke in the carriage heading to the academy and my first day of schooling again. No one remembers what I looked like or what I was like prior to my showing up that day, since as far as they were concerned, it was their first time meeting me.

Much as I hated and damned that bastard to oblivion and back for his actions, one must give credit where it is due. The power over space and time was damn useful.

As I finished reciting the spell that should have brought me my familiar all those years ago, instead of taking me to him, for the fourth and hopefully final time in my life, my mind goes back to that fateful day, the day I am repeating now, all those years ago.

* * *

"I beg of you…"

' _Hmm?'_ Groused the chained beast as his dreams were interrupted.

"My servant who lives somewhere in the universe!"

' _This is new.'_

"Oh sacred, beautiful and strong familiar spirit!"

' _I am all that and much much more, but where does this come from?'_

"I desire, and here I plead from my heart!"

The master of time and space merely kept his silence, his eyes slowly opening, in search of the speaker. Instead they laid upon a green ovular portal before him.

"Answer my guidance!"

He continued to stare at the portal in silence. Wondering what it was, and who was calling for him. Even more, wondering who had the POWER to do so in this realm.

Seeing the portal close, and unable to do anything, he merely shrugged. Mentally that is, his seal was still too strong, so any such physical movement was still impossible. As he started closing his eyes, trying to think of reasonings behind the portal, and the possibilities missed.

It appeared again.

Once again the voice flowed out of it. This time he was awake, and searched and observed it all.

The voice was young, ridiculously so, and female by tone. Human more than likely. There was no human with such power though, and no god would allow their own power to flow through another being in such a large amount as to allow a portal to be ripped into this dimension. Even if Morrighan and Chicol were gone, already playing their parts in the prophecy, and as such the seal on the dimension no longer being what it once was.

Curiosity taking him, he spread his power out, touching the portal with his mind to see through it.

A young pink haired human female stood there, her eyes pleading and desperate for him to go through the portal. That didn't matter to a being such as him. No, what mattered to him was the power inside of her.

It was like staring into the abyss of the void. Infinite. All consuming. Free. Unchained. Free! Unable to be controlled by anyone. FREE!

All too soon the portal closed again, and this time he was furious. Before him had been a chance, someone outside the influence of fate. Led by her, but not chained to her script.

For him to let slip such potential, he would have roared till his throat cracked if he wasn't bound.

Again the portal opened, for a third time.

He would not let such a chance go again. His body was unable to move, but the seal was weakened enough that some of his power was still within grasp. He put it all forth, pushed it into the portal and grasped her petite frame.

If he could not go to her as she asked, then she would be brought to him.

* * *

"Louise! She hasn't attempted her summoning yet professor!"

I could only grit my teeth in frustration. That damnable Zerbst was calling me out again. It wasn't enough that her family lineage had been rivals with my own for generations. That the blood of thieves and barbarians flew through her veins. Even that she was a harlot who opened her legs for every uncouth male who passed her fancy. No, it wasn't enough, she had personally lead everyone else against me since I started at this school. The leader of all the bullying I had suffered since my inauguration into this school.

"Not that it would matter, she would probably just blow everything up like always!"

All because of that little problem of mine. All my spells tended to end in explosions. It mattered not if the spell was meant to burn something, heal someone, create something, or create a cool breeze on a hot summer day. They all just blew up violently.

I grit my teeth harder and stomped towards the pre-made summoning circle.

"Now, just as we had studied in our class, please recite the incantation properly, and let your magic flow into the circle. It will provide the conduit to bring forth the being most suitable to you and your element."

I nod towards the professor. One of the few who had never said anything negative towards me, but I am sure he laughs behind my back like the rest of them. I had always thought all the teachers were supportive of me, of my not giving up and my continuous studies.

Nothing but masks. I had caught them calling me by that damnable name behind my back just like my classmates called it to my face. I bet even the servants called me that in the shadows where they worked.

Well no more! Today I would summon the greatest of familiar, just like I boasted to that whore last night. I would prove to them all that I was a true mage! That I was more than worthy enough to stand besides them. That I was a proper daughter to the Heavy Wind.

Mother would finally accept me, Eleanor would be red with embarrassment for having been wrong in the end about me. Cattleya would be so happy.

I carried those thoughts as I practically sang the incantation. As I finished the phrase, the circle lit up a portal opened before me…

And promptly blew up in my face.

As I coughed to get the smoke out of my lungs, the class's jeerings started again. It sounded like Malicorne again.

I ignored them as I turned to Professor Colbert.

"Sir, may I please attempt the ritual again?"

I could see that Colbert was conflicted. "Under normal circumstances, I would have had to decline," He held up a hand to forstal me even as I prepared to defend myself, "In this case, I did in fact see the portal before it all … destabilized. So please attempt it again Miss Vallière."

I thanked him and turned around for my second attempt. Still ignoring the jeers of my peers, I went through the spell's incantation again. This time there was a slight tinge of desperation in it, and my thoughts were no longer on as pleasant thoughts as they had been before.

Again, the portal appeared, and this time I could swear I saw bright glowing orange orbs stare back at me before it all shivered and blew up again.

This time I used the smoke as an excuse to cover up the tears that were beginning to pool up on the edges of my eyes.

I promptly turned around to Professor Colbert again and bowed to him. It was not something a lady like myself should have done, but I was breaking down. Twice I had attempted my summoning. Twice I had failed.

I could not fail.

"Professor, I ask to be allowed to attempt the summoning once more."

"I am sorry Miss Vallière, but -"

"One last time! Please Professor, let me try one last time."

He stared back at me for what seemed like an eternity, so many emotions flickering on his face, none that I could recognise besides concern and worry. Eventually it broke into one of resignation.

"This will be your last attempt Miss Vallière. This is a sacred ritual, and I should not have allowed it past the first, but I have always admired your determination and work ethic, so I will allow it one final time. Maybe it is as they say, 'Third time's the charm'?"

I was shocked. To say the least. Here I had been thinking negatively of him, and he had actually thought well of me, not only that, if he had gone out of his way to help me this time around, then what is to say the other times had not been the same.

I bowed my head again, "Thank you Professor, for everything."

I turned around back to the circle.

This time I had to fight to keep my voice from breaking as I recited the incantation. This time the desperation was clear to even the fools who studied in the same year as I. I had to succeed. I just had to, otherwise I would have proven Eleanor right, I would have disappointed mother for the last time. I would have failed the hopes and wishes of my dear Cattleya and now of Professor Colbert.

So I pushed everything I had into this spell, praying and hoping that it would work.

It did. Only instead of pulling my familiar to me, the portal pulled me into it.

Towards those flaming orbs framed by the black scales and horns.

I didn't even have time to scream before I was flung bodily through the portal, my consciousness leaving me.

I didn't even think of anything particular as darkness claimed me.

* * *

 **A/N:** Okay. I didn't want to post the Author Notes at the head of this, since I wanted you all to simply jump right into the story. Now though, for some details.

As you can see, this is a Familiar of Zero and Vindictus crossover.

If you noticed based on the second scene, yes, this story will eventually have Louise come back to Halkegenia. To make it even worse, she will come back in time to the day she started her academy days, as she was when she left the Land of Eternity.

For now though, we are going to follow Louise after she encounters her 'familiar' (Who if no one has guessed, shame on you, unless you never played Vindictus to anything past level 59, in which case, STILL shame on you. Just for different reasons.) and her journey from the petulant girl in Scene Four to strong-willed woman in Scene Two.

I don't wish to spoil anything more, but I also plan to touch in the backstory of all nine Vindictus character classes, and Louise's effects on the Vindictus storyline.

I will NOT write the entire game, just some scenes as to how Louise changes or affects the story. They WILL be in proper chronological order, unless otherwise stated as a flashback. I will NOT touch Season 3 of Vindictus. Season 1 and 2 WILL be covered though. Unlike how it REALLY is, I will be writing as if Season 1 and 2 are PARALLEL to each other time-wise in the story. I know that in reality, Season 2 is actually all the main characters going BACK in time to the beginning and taking a different route, but I will write them as parallels instead.

I am undecided on WHO or WHAT will be Louise's familiar once I actually get back to the present in the storyline. Details on that will be on my profile though.

* * *

 **DISCLAIMER: I do not own Familiar of Zero or Vindictus. This is a non-profit FanFiction created solely for me to let you all peek into the sewer that is my mind.**

 **Vindictus is owned by devCAT and Nexon.**

 **Familiar of Zero is owned by Noboru Yamaguchi, Eiji Usatsuka, Media Factory, J.C. Staff, Geneon Entertainment, and Seven Seas Entertainment.**

* * *

For those who follow my other story, **Second Life** , I sincerely apologize for the delay. As stated, I have been having a LOT of issues in real life, to the point that even reading for my own entertainment has been hard, much less writing anything. I have literally had no interest in doing anything besides sleep once I get through my work day. I have spent more money on premade foods, or to-go in the last 30 days, than I have in any 3 years combined of my life. Showing that I haven't even been able to cook for myself, as I felt it was too much effort.

Well, I have finally started getting back into the swing of things, but I was in a rut when I pulled up my new Google Docs page for Second Life… I could write Chapter 14…

Instead my mind kept returning to this story that has bounced in my head for a couple of months.

I have always liked Strong Louise stories… but there were so FEW of them. And even fewer Reverse Summon stories of good quality. Then I came across Zero Summin a while ago, and fell in love with it. With it, came ideas for my own Familiar of Zero story. It initially started as Game X-Over story, primarily with Louise landing in the offices of Devil May Cry, and learning from the trolling master himself, Dante. Before being pulled into some of the other crossover game series, and eventually returning back home.

Instead while thinking of games that could fit with Familiar of Zero… Vindictus briefly came up, and suddenly, the entire story wrote itself from beginning to end. At least from Scene Four to Scene Two time-wise. What she does in Halkegenia and her familiar from that point on is still up in the air. XD

If you have not checked my profile, please do so, I have updated it with my thoughts on an Familiar of Zero challenge, a Black Rock Shooter challenge, as well as a Naruto Challenge, and the poll for Louise's familiar at the end of the Land of Eternity arc.

 _ **As per usual, please leave me your thoughts in the forms of reviews!**_


End file.
